nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Plasmaster/SSN2: Job Interviews! :P
Ahoy, sailors! So much for my break, eh? I just can't stay away from the NFF Wiki! Every time I get some free time, I'm on here editing. Who knows? I might be able to get that Cuboy Academy episode to you all this Friday after all! Okay, let me get to the gist of why I am writing all of this. SSN2 is turning out to be a much bigger project than I primarily anticipated. So, in order to help me manage the many SSN2 articles I have going, I am now announcing job openings! That's right, you guys can now help me with SSN2, which is now going to be a collaborative project! I have all of the things that are going to be in the game saved in a Word document, and have been announcing them all over time in order to build up hype for...a fictional game that will never exist. :P Okay, so there are many different positions I have open. These positions will each focus on a different element of SSN2. The person occupying this position will, in turn, be responsible for managing the page corresponding to that element. I will send information to that person upon the information being ready to be announced. Once I have sent them the information, they will add it to the corresponding page. And the best part is, you'll be paid in imaginary peanuts! So, let's take a look at the different job openings I have! I have! Cublocks Manager: This job requires information about Cublocks being added upon clearance for announcement by the project manager, Plasmaster. Along with a short description of what the Cublock does and what game it comes from, the logo for the game they come from and a picture of them must be added as well. Items Manager: This job requires information about Items being added upon clearance for announcement by the project manager, Plasmaster. Along with a short description of what the item does and how it works, the logo for the game it comes from and a picture of the item must be added as well. Each item must also be placed in the correct category on the Items page. Stages Manager: This job requires information about Stages being added upon clearance for announcement by the project manager, Plasmaster. This information should include what game the stage is from, stage hazards, and the basic layout of the stage. A music track corresponding to that stage should also be added. Characters Manager: This job requires a separate article/page to be created for each character. Information included on this page must consist of the character's moveset, skins, taunts, and Custom Moves. For an example of what each character page's layout will look like, check out SSN2: Professor. As an incentive for your work, you can suggest additional Cublocks/items/stages/custom moves according to which job you take up. As project manager, I will approve or veto your suggestion. If I veto it and you think that it should be approved, you can submit for a discussion. The discussion will take place in chat at a set time and will involve the entirety of the SSN2 team. Each team member will give their input on the suggested element and then after discussing it we will all vote on whether or not it should be approved or vetoed a second time. <--So formal. :P As project manager, I will also oversee Character announcements on the SSN2 page, Game Mode announcements, movesets, skins, taunts, and trophies. Upon being hired for a job, I will send you all the tools you will need in order to make updates when I send them to you. Just let me know in the comments what job you'd like to apply for. Keep in mind you can only apply for one. All you need to do is say you want that position, and it's yours (first come first serve, of course). I will send you the appropriate information you will need to make updates as you need. I hope that this will be a really fun collaborative project and that you will all enjoy working together! Category:Blog posts